Cohabitation
by The Squash
Summary: Life in a dumpster is hard. Life two-to-a-dumpster is even harder. Grilo, fluff present.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Not Mine.**

_

* * *

_**Bang. **

Graverobber woke up. Someone was kicking his dumpster. _Again._ He sighed, realizing that he'd have to move soon. Once one scalpel slut found his dumpster, they all came by, at all hours, all looking for Z. Live finding his home made them something special. He lifted a leg and kicked up the lid, scowling as raindrops landed on his face. He sat up and looked at his guest.

"Hello." Shilo stared at him, her hair sopping wet, her jacket soaked through. She was carrying a duffel bag, something he set aside to process later.

"It's pouring, kid. Get in here." He told himself it was simply a matter of keeping his dumpster dry, but as Shilo swung a leg over the side and her shoe splattered his face with cold drops of water, he realized that excuse didn't work when the girl was soaked to the bone. She knew what she was doing, though. No sooner had she gotten her head in, she swung the lid down. He pulled a vial out of the juice carton he was using to store them.

Shilo blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the dim blue light. "Sorry to wake you up." she said, leaning back against the far wall.

"You didn't wake me." He lied. "What are you doing out here, anyways?"

"They took my house." Shilo said.

He stared blankly.

"It was one of my father's job benefits. Geneco property."

Graverobber closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again. _shit_. How did he miss that? Her eyes were big and scared, her hands shaking from the cold. She'd been outside more in the last month than the rest of her seventeen years combined, and here she was, out alone on the streets.

"Can I stay here?"

He blinked, wondering who decided to drop this choice morsel on him.

"I can go somewhere else, I suppose. Where do you reccomend?"

He chuckled. _She's so innocent._ "Kid, you have no idea what you're asking."

"I have some china I can give you. It's not much, but it should cover the first week or so."

"You don't belong here, Shilo. I thought you were another junkie looking for a hit." _Please let that dissuade her._

"It's okay if you don't want me."

"Look, I'm not a saint. I'm better than most of this city, but you can't expect me to sleep next to you and not have some needs."

"Right now?" Shilo glanced at his crotch. _Not so innocent, then._ "I doubt it."

"I'm just saying, if you want to stay here, it's gonna come to that. Not tonight, maybe not tomorrow, but it's probably gonna. And maybe I'm the first to tell you this, but wherever you stay, somebody's going to want that. I'm just good enough to tell you first."

"So I choose between you and--"

"The first drunk who can get it up, kid. If it comes to that with us, I'll try to make it good for you. 'kay?"

Shilo smiled. "That's good enough for now. I can trust you not to do me when I'm asleep?"

"First night's free."

He lay down on his side watching as she manuvered herself into some semblance of a comfortable position before he let his eyes droop into sleep. He could learn to like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Not Mine. Thank you, those who reviewed. I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I felt like it needed some filler. **

_

* * *

_For Shilo Wallace, waking up had never been quite so bizarre. First, there was a stuffed squirrel pressed against her side. For someone used to a warm bed and soft mattress, a dumpster was quite the change of pace. Then, she began to process the fact that her arm was wrapped around someone's neck. Graverobber's neck, to be precise. Sometime in her sleep, she had decided that his shoulder made a fine pillow, although its merits were quite dubious now that she was conscious. His coat reeked of mildew, death, and unacceptable levels of sweat. The fur trim tickled her nose, setting off a sneezing fit every few minutes. And he snored.

It was something like sleeping next to a construction site, with the workers using far too many saws. She scooted up to the far end of the dumpster in hope that it would be quieter, but it was to no avail. Lifting the lid a crack, Shilo started as he gave a snort and awoke.

"Wha'd you do that for?" Graverobber's voice slurred a bit as he squinted.

"You snore."

"I forgot to warn you about that, did I? Well, come back here or get out. I still have to sleep."

"But...it's morning."

"Which makes it an _excellent_ time for a man like me to stay out of sight." He snorted. "Even this alley is borderline lawful during daylight hours."

"Would it be safe?" Shilo asked.

"To go for a walk? As safe as you're ever going to get, kid."

Shilo sighed. "So you just--sleep--during the day?"

"I look through here sometimes, too, but yeah, that pretty much covers it. My work is at night, so this is when I rest."

Shilo went to exit, deciding that exploring the city might not be such a bad idea, but paused briefly to tell him, "If I'm not back in a couple hours, start worrying."

Graverobber only laughed. _That, _Shilo decided, _is _not _reassuring._


	3. Chapter 3

When Graverobber woke up the second time, it was to the clank of the lid as a warm body slid in next to him.

"Hey, kid." he growled. "Back in one piece?"

"More or less." Shilo curled her back against his. "It's eightish, by the way."

"Great." He sat up, pushing open the lid and squinting in the light. "Have you seen a carton of orange juice?"

"No." She laughed. "why?"

"That's where I'm keeping the Z this week." he said, shifting aside a ham bone to look for it.

Shilo sat up, poking around to help. "Here. You take that side, and I'll do this one."

"All right." He moved back, beginning to dig where here had been sitting. As he moved to toss a diaper out of the bin, he realized that his seat provided him with an excellent view of his new dumpstermate's rear end. One that he should definately not be examining. But it was right in front of him, wriggling as Shilo dug for his box of zydrate.

"Got it!" Shilo's voice interrupted his thoughts as she sat up and turned to face him. Deliberately, she opened the carton, basking in the sudden bloom of blue glow.

"Give it here, kid." he beckoned for the box, perturbed. The expression on Shilo's face was completely unexpected. The last time he'd seen a look like that, it was on Amber, and he thought of it as post-coital drug-induced ecstacy.

"I like the light." She said. "It's cold."

"So's the metal dumpster. I have to sell this, Shilo. Give it to me." he sighed.

"Make me." She stuck out her tongue. Graverobber's brain flicked through several possibilities, rejecting drawing a knife as too threatening, a wrestling match as too likely to give them both an accidental hit, and offering her a vial simply asking for her to take it. He chose what seemed most logical.

He leaned over, placing his hands on Shilo's shoulders, and slid his mouth over hers. He eased his hands over her back, running his tongue against her lips, slipping it in and swallowing her protest as he pried the carton out of her hands. With the Zydrate safely in his possession, he broke off the kiss, resting his fore head against hers. "Thank you." he murmured, sliding the carton to cover a growing problem. "Look," he said, "I have to go sell this. Just lay low. I should be back around two."

"Right." Shilo sat back, snorting. "You really think it's a good idea to leave me here? Last night, you said I was every hobo's wet dream. Now, you want to leave me here in a dumpster, where any drunk, horny fellow is apt to crash. I'm coming with you."

"No." Graverobber protectively adjusted his zydrate carton. Something was horribly wrong if Shilo saying the phrase 'wet dream' turned him on. Maybe one of his regular customers would be willing to take the edge off. "It's no place for you."

"I saw your deal in that alley." Shilo pointed out. "If that didn't kill me, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Just stay behind me, keep quiet, and if I tell you to go, go." He said. To be honest, Shilo had a point.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you, my lovely reviewers, especially Quixotic Tai, who has reviewed every chapter! I'll try to make this one longer for you, but it has a lot of breaks. *sigh* I'll try harder next time, truly I will.

* * *

Shilo slipped out of the dumpster behind Graverobber. "Should I take my bag?" she asked, reaching for the small duffel.

"Never leave what you don't want stolen." He told her. She picked it up and trotted after him.

"Where are we going?" Shilo asked.

"I have a few places in mind. Keep watch as I do business, we can use you later in the night. There's some places I'm not welcome."

"Me?" she questioned. "Just a few weeks ago, my face was all over TV."

"Kid, the scalpel sluts would die for a chance at features like yours. A bit of makeup, and you'll look like a passable imitation. Just keep watch, 'kay?"

* * *

The first stop was the Zydrate Support meeting. On the way in, most of the addicts ventured to Graverobber's dark corner of the street. Shilo watched each deal carefully. A few, who she recognised from her last night in that particular alley, walked over with a swagger to their hips that streightened out as a giggle-inducing sequence of surprise, curiosity, and dejection crossed thier faces.

"What's so funny, kid?" Graverobber asked after he had to turn away another one who hadn't brought cash.

"Look at them." Shilo said. "See how they're sneaking glances? You're going to get a lot more payments in cash tonight."

"Which wouldn't be a bad thing, if we were." Chuckling, he left the last word out.

"_Pfft!_" She snorted. "I thought we had an agreement."

"Right. Which is why I want you to scat. I've got one in mind, just to take the edge off."

"All right." She sighed.

He leaned over, his breath playing warmly across her ear. "Go in to the meeting. You'll be safe there."

Shilo stuck out her tongue and stomped over to the meeting, switching her hips.

* * *

In the alcove, Shilo sat on the bench, slipping her hands under her wig to scratch at her scalp. It irked her to see Graverobber trading the drugs that would keep them fed for a service she would provide without complaint. Her father's old medical journals had given her some information; on her tenth birthday, he'd given her a stack of textbooks and journals, along with a note: _Bookmarks at pertinent places._ She never told her father that she'd read them cover-to-cover within the month, and found all sorts of interesting information. To be honest, she'd been sitting on it for a long time.

_Father would never have approved of Graverobber, a felon, a solid ten years my senior, and completely anonymous besides his profession, as someone to shake my hand, much less...sex._ Shilo thought, _But it could work. He wouldn't hurt me, I don't think, and he's not bad on the eyes, either._ To be honest, it was nice to have someone look at her as an adult. Even though he called her 'kid', she had noticed that he definately did _not_ look at her as a kid. Except--he passed her up, when she as good as offered, for some whore he had to pay with a hit of their Z. What did the scalpel slut have that she didn't? Shilo got up and cracked open the door, deciding that the situation merited further investigation.

I the shade of his corner, Graverobber's back leaned against the wall, one hand securely holding the Z gun, the other bracing on the shoulder of a blonde woman, whose face was buried in his groin. _Oral sex_. Shilo noted, focusing on Graverobber. He wasn't looking at the woman. Not in a head-thrown-back, throes-of-passion way, but more of a distracted, how-how-many-vials-are-left way. And then he glanced at the door. His eyes met hers, expression unreadable. She stared back. The blonde finished up, pulling back and refastening Graverobber's pants. She, too, glanced over, and, seeing Shilo, deliberately lifted the hem of her miniskirt, gesturing for Graverobber to shoot the inside of her thigh. As businesslike as possible under the circumstances, he gave her the hit and strode over to Shilo.

Shilo slid out of the alcove, shutting the door behind her. "Why that one?" She asked, looking up at Graverobber, whose palms leaned on the shut door, effectively trapping her.

"Enjoy the show?" He raised an eyebrow. "I never figured you for a voyeur."

She brushed it off. "Why _her?_"

"Kill two birds with one stone, kid. Keep a customer satisfied, and keep my mind off what I've got in my dumpster at the end of the night." He growled, moving in to nip at her earlobe before letting her go. "Now, we have to get to the organ clinic before I get too distracted again."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you, everyone! I feel like I may need to bump the rating up, but that could just be me. And yes, your reviews make me smile, although some constructive criticism would certainly be welcome. --Squash

* * *

"It's pretty simple." Graverobber whispered in Shilo's ear. "You go in, sell a few hits to the folks in line, and get out again. You'll only have one vial, so you won't look like a dealer as much as an opportunist. Good luck."

Shilo nodded, a bit glad to leave Graverobber's presence for a few minutes to gather her thoughts. Soon, a few other people joined the line behind her.

"Nervous, dear?" One woman, her earrings dangling down her long, surgically enhanced neck, asked. "Don't worry. I'd already had a half-dozen surgeries by your age, and I'm still in one piece."

"A bit." Shilo replied. "I've never done this before."

"You aren't going for cosmetics, are you?" The woman fretted. "You've got such a lovely face."

Shilo blushed. "It's fixing up, you know, _down there_." She hoped the shyness would dissaude questions.

"You're a bit young to need that. You can't have had children yet, so everything's in mint condition." She switched to a whisper. "Does it all work right?"

Shilo nodded, clutching the vial. "A--friend gave me this." she said, showing the woman the blue glow. As her eyes widened, Shilo got a bit more confident. "I don't want it, but I think you do. One hundred for the whole vial."

The woman nodded, reaching for her wallet. Shilo took the crisp bill, folded it into her bra, and began looking like she needed to pee. After a few minutes, she figured her point was made, and dashed off to the corner where Graverobber waited.

* * *

Graverobber watched Shilo's escape carefully. No sign was apparent that she was anything more than a nervous girl looking for a place to relieve herself. There was no reason the GENterns watching the line would suspect that he hid in that dark corner.

"One hundred." Shilo grinned, grabbing him around the waist. "I sold the whole vial."

He whistled softly. "Very good, kid. That was some nice work. Where's the money?"

She pulled away. "You'll get it at the end of the night."

"I think I'll get it now." He spun her against the wall, rubbing his hands up her sides. She squirmed a bit as his hands curved over her buttocks; leaned in to his fingertips along the small of her back. She gave a soft moan, and his groin flared to life. "You like that, kid?"

"I do." Shilo snaked her hand up along his neck, drawing his face down to hers. Pushing aside thoughts of the money, he traced the line of her lower lip with his tongue before moving it up to request entrance to her mouth. Shilo parted her lips, allowing his mouth to seal firmly against hers. With a wicked thought, he ran the tip of his tongue along the ridge on the roof of her mouth, pleased when her stifled giggle caused her to grind her crotch against his thigh. She bit down on his lip, tensing a bit at the unfamiliar sensation. Graverobber nipped back at her lip, slipping his hands up to her breasts, cupping each in a hand, his fingers stroking the sides, only to encounter a folded bill.

Now, there were some things he'd give for a chance to have Shilo, but the considerable sum from a vial of Zydrate was not one of them. He pulled away, sighing. "I found it."

"What?" Shilo tilted her head, thoroughly dazed.

"The money. It's in your bra."

"Oh!" She pursed her lips, feeling around in her shirt for the bill. "It's one hundred for the vial."

"Not bad, for a first try." He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Ready to go harvesting?"


End file.
